List of hero and minor characters in A.T.O.M.
This is a list of hero and minor non-villain characters from the animated television series A.T.O.M.. Alpha Team Axel Age: 18 Axel Manning is the leader of A.T.O.M., and a master of the Jo-Lan martial art. Jo-Lan combines the body and mind, allowing each punch, kick, etc. to land with a burst of energy. When Axel was 8, his father, Sebastian Manning, was killed in an explosion by who was assumed to be Paine, but later found to be someone else. Axel still searches for the truth on what really happened. Axel enjoys adventure and will push his body to its limits. Possibly the team's most level-headed member, Axel feels bad when he feels he put someone in danger and for a long time, blamed himself for his father's death. He and King become close friends and he also has to have feelings for Lioness and has saved her numerous times because he is in love with her. He has a very muscular body with toned 6 pack abs, 2 thick pecs, and large arms. This can be seen in the Season 1 finale and Season 2 Episode 19. During Season 1, Axel hated Paine for betraying and (he first assumed) killing his father. This and Paine's attempts to takeover Landmark City, lead to many battles between the two before Paine was imprisoned again. In Season 2, when Mr. Lee's true intentions were revealed, Axel felt betrayed and promised he'd do everything in his power to stop him. Axel has brown hair and blues eyes, his Alpha Team uniform is black and orange. He actually looks oddly similar to Paine. His personalized equipment include the Turboboard and the Thunderbike 3000. The only other family that he mentioned was his mother. His catchphrases are "Gear it up!" as well as yelling out the names of his techniques, whenever he uses them. His four main Jo-Lan based attacks are: *''Jo-Lan Choubatsu'' (Jo-Lan Super-strike or possibly Jo-Lan Intestine Strike), which, as the name suggests, is a strike to the gut using the energy of Jo-Lan emanating from the palms of his hands (similar to Hadouken). *''Jo-Lan Ryuuseiken'' (Jo-Lan Dragon Spirit Fist), a spinning uppercut (similar to Shoryuken). *''Uzumaki Jo-Lan Kick'' (Whirlpool Jo-Lan Kick), a spinning kick, with the number of spins varying between episodes (similar to Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku). *''Super Jo-Lan'' (Super Jo-Lan Choubatsu), a normal Jo-Lan choubatsu, only its power is magnified 10X times, it is a move that Axel used to devastate Pain at the end of the 1st season. (similar to a Metsu Hadouken). King Age: 19 Crey Kingston is also known as King is the oldest and a gentle giant with superhuman strength who is skilled in pro-wrestling. King can rip through doors and walls with little effort; his power equals that of Axel when Axel uses his Jo-Lan special attacks. King also is tech savvy with computers, which he has shown on more than one occasion. His father brought him to Blue Pines National Park in the outskirts of Landmark City. The experience changed him to the King that he is now. King also loves animals except for butterflies, which he's afraid of. He would almost go postal when animals are being mistreated in any way. King also has a numerous amount of exotic pets including a cat, Sparky the gopher, Clarence the Brazilian tree frog who turned out to be female and had many babies, Benny the porcupine and Fluffy the bat. He has also temporarily housed other animals at various periods of time and loves to nurse them back to health. Like Axel, he has a very muscular body. King has a big appetite and eats enormous portions of food. His favorite eating establishment is "Captain Doughnut". Although he gets along pretty well with everyone on the team, Axel seems to be his closest friend. He is also the wrestling coach for the Landmark City School for the Gifted, his brother Duke's school. In Season 1, King has battled Flesh scores of times with King being the usual victor because he's smaller, smarter and sightly faster. He also has tangled with Vinnie Rossi, once when he was human winning the WWC world title in a wrestling match. Then when he changed into Mass, he barely defeated him in a hospital. King is bald, but has a black goatee and green eyes, his Alpha Team uniform is white and orange. His personalized equipment include the Power Ram and the Thunderquad 3000. King has a big intermediate family with three brothers who in his words "eat like pigs". His youngest brother, Duke, he's very protective of end sister Karalina.3 season. This is seen in season 2 when Duke under Lee's control, His catchphrase is: "Get out of my grill!" Lioness Age: 17 Catalina Leone the youngest in the team and is also known as Lioness is a talented Afro-Brazilian songwriter and singer who practices capoeira. Her agility and athletic ability make her a very effective fighter. she is not the unique girl of the Alpha Team, she can hold her own in battle and has exhibited more courage than the others, mainly Hawk and Shark. Like Axel, Lioness thrives on challenge and will push her body to its limits. Lioness had two fears, Paine's powers and public speaking, both of which she overcame. She grew up with four brothers, named: Alexander, Antonio, Edvardo, and Fernando. So she understands how guys think and act. Lioness' father known as Thrash who is a superstar comes to visit her in one episode. She has a crush on Axel and is jealous of Magnes when she flirted with him. While deep down Lioness doesn't hate Hawk, she is probably the least tolerant of his boisterous ego. She is also part of a group of capoeira performers in her off time. Like the other members of the team she is very beautiful and she has very good physical health. Lioness has fought and defeated Spydah on numerous occasions during Season 1. She also has developed a tense rivalry with Paine's daughter Magnus because of Axel. Lioness has brown hair and gold eyes, her Alpha Team uniform is green and white. Her personalized equipment include the Tag Blaster and the MTX 9000. Along with her brothers, Lioness also has a cousin named Eliza, who came to visit once in the episode "Remote Control" and fancied Garrett. Her catchphrase is: "¡Vamos!" Hawk Age: 18 Zack Hawkes, also known as Hawk, is a gifted test pilot who is more at home in the air than on the ground, both due to his piloting skill and his huge ego. He's not much of a hand-to-hand fighter. He has used a Muay Thai fighting stance more than once, getting knocked down each time he did it. He also was not able to swim until Lioness and a lifeguard named Laura taught him the basics. Like the other male members, he is very muscular. Before his time with the Alpha Teens, Hawk was enrolled in a flight school where he developed a rivalry with another pilot named Bogey. They pushed each other to see who was the best pilot, but Bogey's actions almost got them both killed. Both men were expelled after Bogey blamed Hawk for the incident during an inquest. Hawk's aforementioned ego annoys the rest of the team (and almost everybody else he meets) and sometimes is counterproductive on their missions. Because of this, he often strikes out with the ladies, including Lioness when he tried to pick her up when they first met. In spite of this, Hawk is very serious about protecting innocent lives as well as his piloting skills (e.g. he refuses to evacuate a damaged aircraft unless he makes sure it lands safely). Hawk is a serious actor, when not fighting villainy or testing vehicles for Lee Industries. His two biggest claims to fame are starring in the sci-fi b-movie, "Radioactive Island" in the first season and advertising "Worrywart" wart cream in a TV commercial in the second; the latter he is teased for. He is also becoming a good friend to Shark, despite his clean freak nature contrasting with Shark's sloppiness. Hawk has strawberry blonde hair and green eyes; his Alpha Team uniform is blue and orange. His personalized equipment includes the Jetwing and the Rotarbike 3000. Hawk has parents and possibly more family, which he describes as one being "...more superficial than the next". His catchphrases are: "Hawk flies in, he saves the day" and "Oh yeah, who rocks?!". Shark Age: 18 Ollie Herbert Sharker is also known as Shark is a laid back surfer who is most at home in the water, although his awesome balance lets him be comfortable on just about any type of board. A student of oceanography, Shark's is a great asset during water-based missions or while testing water-based vehicles for Lee Industries. Like Hawk, Shark is an accomplished fighter, but he is very skilled at evasion. Like the other male members, his body is very built and has much of what the others have.He loves Karalina. While most of the time, Shark is a calm and relaxed individual, he proved himself to be an effective leader when Axel was poisoned by Paine's men. Throughout the series, a connection is forming between him and Hawk despite his sloppiness and Hawk's clean freak nature and huge ego. Shark has blonde hair and blue eyes, his Alpha Team uniform is yellow and blue. His personalized equipment include the Scubashark and the Sharkski 3000. Shark's mother is his only reference to a family currently. His catchphrase is: "Shake the sand out of your shorts(, dude)". Allies Garrett Garrett is a super genius who works for Lee Industries. He enrolled in college at a young age having two semesters with Professor Evans in a course of sonic engineering and software application. Evans was also his research adviser. At thirteen, he received his college Ph. D and was hired by Mr. Lee that same year. Before the Alpha Team was formed, he developed Mr. Lee's vehicles and when he was of age, road tested them as well. When a turbo ATV that he constructed and test drove broke apart, he injured two people as well as himself. The other victims recovered, but Garrett was paralyzed from the waist down. Now a paraplegic, he is equipped with a technologically advanced wheelchair that can extend its height and climb on walls and ceilings. Garrett was guilt ridden after the accident, refusing to drive another vehicle again. Axel and the others helped show how invaluable he was and how he needed to get over the past. While he still developed new vehicles for the company, he started modifying the Alpha Teens existing vehicles and gear as well as inventing new ones. After Lee was forced out of his company, Garrett stayed with Lee Industries and still proving to be a great asset to the team. Col. Richter Colonel Richter is a special agent with Landmark City's law enforcement. He firsts crosses paths with the Alpha Teens when he believes they have become criminals. When it is revealed that it was the shape changing Optical along with Paine's gang who set them up, Richter dropped the charges against them. He would later help them capture Team Omega as well as a corrupt cop and corrupt judge that worked for Paine. During Richter's attempt to catch Paine, Axel and his team interrupted it taking it upon themselves to stop him. After Paine escapes, Richter and Axel (who tries to capture Paine on the anniversary of his dad's death) go at each others' throats. When Axel captures Paine a day later, Richter still doesn't approve of Axel's methods, but is relieved that Paine is going back to prison. Eliza Eliza is Lioness' cousin, she is skilled in capoeira and is an intelligent engineering expert. The two cousins grew up together in Brazil and are close. Eliza didn't think that Lioness respected her. With her assistance, Garrett and the Alpha Teens defeated Paine from destroying Landmark City. She also saved Lioness from Spydah. Lioness offered Eliza the opportunity to live with the team. She declined, wanting to set her own path in life and not following Lioness' anymore. She was given a job with Lee Industries working on projects for Mr. Lee in South America. Shark and Hawk both liked her and fought over her. She decided she liked Garrett the most, who she went on her first date with before she left. Duke Duke Kingston is King's twelve year old brother who is enrolled in the Landmark City School for the Gifted, of which he has the highest IQ. During King's wrestling coaching at his school with Axel, King was mothering Duke, asking him if he took his asthma medication and not letting him be a volunteer for some of King's moves. When King, Axel and Hawk left the school, Mr. Lee and the Mu-Team made their move. Lee hooked Duke and his classmates to a machine that drained the brain power from his classmates. transferring it into Duke. Duke became smarter than fifty Albert Einsteins and has ability to use telekinetic powers fifty times more powerful than the very small latent ability each human has. This process also turned Duke and the other students evil. This new evil side effect made Duke bitter at King for embarrassing him in front of his class. He escapes with Lee and the Mu-Team back to his base. Lee needed an ultra-genius to help him create a working vehicle out of the hard light. To make it work, they needed a special type of crystalline moon rock from the Landmark City Observatory. At the observatory, Duke, Lee and the Mu-Team face off against the Alpha Teens. When Lee gets the moon rock he needed and he was able to form his hard light vehicle, he betrays Duke, because the Mu-Team started to get jealous of his genius. Lee tries to use his new vehicle to run over Duke, but he uses his telekinesis to throw the vehicle into a pillar. Lee and the Mu-Team escape, but Duke is hit by the pillar and is knocked out cold. Garrett reversed what Lee had done to Duke and the other students and Duke are shown to be unharmed. Minor characters Multi-Episode Characters Sebastian Manning Sebastian Manning is the father of Axel Manning and a master of Jo-Lan. He also was a covert ops spy for the government, who worked closely with Alexander Paine and Janus Lee. When Axel recovered his father's diary, he found out that Lee was trading the government's project secrets for tons of money. Then the government reported someone was giving the secrets to someone else. Sebastian went undercover and caught Lee. Lee told him the truth, saying the it was the owner of the "Serpent's Tail" a.k.a. Dragon's master. Paine and Manning went into the nuclear room to fight him. However, Dragon's master was equipped with a bomb. The bomb went off, and Paine escaped. Paine's body was scarred and Sebastian Manning was labeled dead as a result. Dragon's master says Sebastian Manning is still living. Throughout the show, Axel has dreams and memories of his father, most of them involve their Jo-Lan training together. Dragon also shares a connection with Axel's father, being that he knows who he is and knowledgeable and at least one Jo-Lan attack that only Manning knew. Though many, including Axel and Paine, think he's dead, there is no real clear answer if he is, or if he's alive. Michelle Moreno Michelle Moreno is a news reporter for LIITV news. She first appeared when Outworld Park was being flooded by Paine. Then she appeared talking to Mr. Lee about the transport of Neutronium during a protest. She makes a quick cameo, when Lioness saves a baby from a burning building. She reported on the Anti-Establishment Ultra Challenge Race. She reported on a bank heist that the villains Magnus and D-Zel pulled off but Paine got the credit for. In an episode where she meets the Alpha Teens, she reported on a meteorite that caused a blackout in Landmark City. While she still worked on that story, Hawk got her interested in doing a piece about him testing the Hypersonic Stratojet, with him as leader of the Alpha Teens. When Paine took the meteorite, she tipped off the team to his plan to blackout the city again and his location, Angel Peak quarry. Michelle accompanied the Alpha Teens, telling them that is the biggest story she ever had. While the others fought and defeated Paine, she stayed with Hawk in the Stratojet. When a brief EMP burst hit the jet, Michelle wanted to eject, but Hawk was determined not to crash it. Unlike the 1st time the Emp hit, this time Hawk succeeded, pulling the jet out of its nosedive at the last second. Although they didn't crash, Hawk's actions left her with the impression that Hawk was a "psychotic weirdo". Female Doctor The Female Doctor is a doctor with brunette hair that has made a few appearances in the show. She first appeared as Axel's dentist that shifted her attention to Hawk when he interrupted their session. She then appeared as the doctor for the ski resort on Iron Mountain who was kidnapped and replaced by Magnus. She was saved by Lioness and Hawk later in that episode. Her most recent and important appearance was tending to and helping to detox Axel after Paine's men inflicted him with venom from a very toxic water spider. Single Episode Characters Head The Head of Landmark City's Building Security Board was at Lee Plaza to give it his seal of approval. He thought of it as a formality, but soon discovered that Silas Greene, the building's disgruntled architect, took over the building. He helped Shark and King escape a deadly incinerator, tracked down Greene's location, and helped the Alpha Teens defeat him. He sometimes tried to act cool, much to King and Shark's chagrin. Sandy Sandy is an actress who was Hawk and King's co-star on the b-movie "Radioactive Island". She was to initially had a big dying scene where she's torn limb from limb by a giant crab, before King unintentionally ruined the scene thinking the crab was real. When King was written into the script, her character survived the attack. When real monsters are discovered on the movie, the director still had her, Hawk and the rest of the film crew finish the last scene by the island's volcano. When the volcano erupts, she, like the rest of the crew, evacuated the island. She later grows feelings for King Whether it was acting on the film, or being threatened by Recombo's creatures, Sandy did a lot of screaming during her time on the island. Director The Director is the film director for the b-movie "Radioactive Island". After he saw King's raw aggression fighting the animatronic giant crab for the film, he gave him Hawk's role in the film. Despite real monstrous creatures found on the island and King being captured both actions by the mad scientist Recombo, he kept shooting the movie. He also forced Hawk to finish the film or else he'd make sure he'd never work on a film again due to his contract. After seeing Axel in trouble, Hawk promptly quits the film. After everyone evacuates the island when the volcano erupts, Hawk tells him he's available for the sequel. Col. Cooper Colonel Cooper is a flight instructor hired by Mr. Lee to teach Hawk and Axel how to fly Lee Industries' Hypersonic Stratojet and teach the Lioness, King and Shark how to run navigation systems from the ground. He also prepares them for zero gravity, using a continuous series of dives and climbs and flying up to five g's of force using an astronautics centrifuge. He tells the Alpha Teens how to shut off the centrifuge to save Hawk after Bogey, Hawk's rival, tampers with it. He plays a minor role after Bogey steals the Stratojet, just standing by Mr. Lee for the rest of the episode. Though his training helped Hawk and Axel recover and land the Stratojet. Dr. Nimbus Doctor Nimbus is a meteorologist for a show called "Weather World". He created a device called the Atmospheric Modifier to bring rain to drought stricken areas. Paine holds his family hostage and forces him to modify it so he can unleash a huge hurricane on Landmark City, wiping it off the map. Dr. Nimbus helps Axel, King and Hawk get his invention away from Paine and restore the city's weather to normal while Lioness and Shark rescue his family from Spydah. They succeed and Dr. Nimbus is reunited with his family. Dr. Evans Doctor Evans is a college professor who was Garrett's teacher and research adviser at Landmark University. His course was sonic engineering and software application. Whe3n Lioness and King went to one of lectures, Spydah and Flesh were also in attendance. While the two villains faced resistance from the two Alpha Teen members, they eventually kidnapped Dr. Evans and sent him to Paine's lair. Paine uses Evans' geniuses and technology to create a suit that allowed him to transmit his intense pain through sound waves. Paine kidnaps Garrett to help Evans amplify the suit's distribution of Pain to Landmark City. Evans does his best to protect his student and is tortured by Spydah to get Garrett to do what Paine says. Evans and Garrett return all the pain Paine caused back to him and more. Axel defeats Paine and stops his plan. Dr. Evans still teaches classes at Landmark U. Laura Laura is a beach lifeguard that has Hawk enroll in her beginners swimming classes for children. Despite Hawk's personality as well as Hawk's hesitation to swim, she teaches him and he picks it up pretty quickly. Rachel Doctor Rachel Logan is a scientist in the field of biotechnology who is working for the government. Mr. Banks Mr. Phillip Banks was the director of the "World Child Benefit". He asked Lioness to give a speech on a bit of the history on capoeira and his son, Carlton Banks. Eventually Lioness gave her speech. Carlos Carlos is a member of the same group of capoeira performers as Lioness. He is concerned when she loses her focus after Mr. Banks talks to her. Lioness quits the benefit because of her fear to give a speech. Eventually, Lioness gave her speech. Carlos' little brother Carlos' little brother was at a sushi bar when Axel went after Tilian. He tips off the Alpha Teens after advice from Carlos. Carlos also tells him to tell Lioness that the benefit wouldn't be the same without her. Eventually Lioness gave her speech. Principal The Principal of the Landmark City School for the Gifted is also a professor. He brings Mr. Lee in as a substitute teacher, unaware of his evil intentions. When Lee reveals his plans, the Principal tries to stop him, but is immobilized by Tilian's venom. Ranger The Ranger works at Blue Pines National Park, he tells Axel about the mutated beast inside the park. He also equips Axel with a high powered tranquilizer weapon to save his friends. Pipeline Friend of Shark and former surfer, he had an accident during a surfing session, after that he decided to keep his life in the sea but without surf, when he reunites with Shark (and doing an homage to Dragon Ball Z fusion move) decides to help the team to rescue Rachel, With the help of Shark he defeats Rayza. See also *A.T.O.M. *List of Villain characters A.T.O.M. A.T.O.M.